Motorbike
by happydaytoday
Summary: Naruto meets a boy his age whilst riding his bike, turns out the boy is on the same road as him. I suck at sumaries
1. Chapter 1

An orange flash streaked across the Scottish countryside. Men, women and children turned their heads sharply in jealousy, love and excitement as Naruto rocketed along on his superbike. At least, this is what he was imagining.

His rickety old Honda cg plodded along at a steady 30 miles per hour – he had bought it when he was 16 for one reason – you guessed it – it was orange. Even then it was old, but regardless of all its faults it was quite reliable, a little like its owner.

Naruto was now 18 and on the way home from his first term at university for the Christmas holidays. His orange overalls were dirty and worn, and his open face (he couldn't afford full face) helmet was covered in scratches. He wore black gloves and had goggles over his eyes.

'Edinburgh – 30 miles' he grinned seeing the big blue sign. He had never been to Edinburgh before, and decided it was worth a try, so he diverted his route through to it. After about an hour's more driving he arrived, and dodged through the traffic on his nimble machine to reach the city center.

Meanwhile, a disgruntled raven haired boy entered the Edinburgh airport, his head hurting from the long flight from America. His parents had told him that he should leave early in order to arrive promptly for the new term at University. London University it was, his parents decided it would be good for Sasuke to study abroad, away from the distraction of his friends – they were pushy like that.

He pushed through the crowds, apologising as he went, until he found an exit. He stumbled out and fumbled in his pockets for his money. A couple of British pounds he thought would be enough for the bus journey to the city centre.

As he travelled through the centre of the city, he saw a variety of sights; people begging on the streets, performers with all manner of instruments from bagpipes to guitars to violins, rich bankers, some of which had great bushy beards. He watched them idly from the window, almost falling asleep a number of times, until the bus arrived at the most central stop.

Naruto parked his bike in the city centre and locked it up, "Edinburgh!" he yelled happily like a small child, going into the first pub(1) he saw – "The lonely rider" – Naruto was too excited to see the irony. "One pint of your best beer, please" he said in a thick London accent. The barmaid smiled at him sweetly and pulled him a pint.

"You should you should be drinking mate?" she said teasingly at the younger looking boy, but she knew he was at least 18.

"Oy, I'm eighteen!" He shouted, making everyone look at the two. The barmaid simply giggled, giving him his pint.

Sasuke stumbled out of the bus, not bothering to thank the driver. He opened his briefcase to... "The fuck?" he said allowed, looking around him for his suitcase. By now the bus was long gone "SHIT!" he shouted. That suitcase had everything in it. His passport. His clothes. His money. His university documents.

He went into the nearest pub he saw and sat down at the bar. "And then they was all 'Oh, you should go to Scotland 'cos that's like... well cheaper then England and all that". He spoke to the barmaid, who was already getting bored of him, before a black haired boy plonked himself down next to him and asked for neat vodka from the barmaid.

The barmaid was well used to American tourists, but Naruto was not. "You're a yank blud(2)? Woah!" he stared at the other wide eyes.

"Um... yes I'm American..." he replied, looking at the other, whilst mentally noting how cute the other boy looked. His ragged clothes and his goggles holding back his messy hair just added to his cute face and small body. Sasuke himself was wearing a much more formal affair, with slacks and a shirt which made him look a bit older than he actually was.

"That's so cool!" Naruto said quietly, as if it was some kind of secret he had to guard. "What are you doing in the UK?" he asked "I can tell you're fresh."

"Fresh?"

"Yeh, like fresh off the boat, or plane, or whatever" he grinned.

"Oh, I'm supposed to be going to London for university," he explained in monotone. "I lost my suitcase with all my money and papers, so I'm pretty much fucked..." he said, Naruto giggling till the end at Sasuke's accent.

"Hmm..." Naruto thought "What's your name mate?"

"Sasuke"

"Naruto" He grinned, putting his hand out for the other to shake. Sasuke took it and smiled fakely – he was still wondering what he was going to do.

"Listen mate, if you go to the university they can identify you by a picture or something." He explained "My bike is outside, you can have a ride if you like," he offered, smiling cutely.

_Okay, please review this, I havn't written anything in a long while, so please review and I will continue if anyone wants me to. Thanks._


	2. Chapter 2

Sasuke looked down at the rickety and dangerous looking motorbike "B-e-a-utiful, ain't it?" Naruto exclaimed, giving his helmet to his new friend. "I'll wear the goggles, because my body will shield your eyes from the wind," he explained, getting on the bike and signalling for the other to join him "You should try and hold on tight," he continued, "We don't want yank-brains all over our lovely British roads" he joked.

Sasuke sat in behind the other, holding onto the other tightly. He had to concentrate on something other the blond in order to keep his body under control. Naruto was hot, there was no two ways about it, but his mannerisms turned most girls off. And yet somehow, his bouncy, energetic nature attracted Sasuke to him, he wanted to know more.

"So why are you going to London then?" he asked as the bike set off.

"I'm going back home after university," he shouted back "I just finished my first term" Sasuke put his head slightly closer to the Blonde's. Naruto's hair, though messy, was soft, and Sasuke felt that the feeli ng of it against his skin calmed him down. He was, after all, rather afraid hurtling along at 40 miles an hour on the rickety machine.

"Oh cool," he replied "You said your name was Naruto, that seems kind of strange for an English kid," he said.

"Hang on" Naruto merged onto the motorway "Hold on!" he accelerated at an alarming rate, almost taking Sasuke off the bike.

"Jesus Christ!" Naruto giggled, slapping the other on the thigh playfully. Well, it was playful from Naruto's point of view, but it sent sparks of electricity through Sasuke's body.

"Anyway, yeah my mum was half Japanese, or something," he explained.

"Was?" _shit._

"Umm IS, sorry, I havn't seen her in a while is all," Truth was, Naruto's mother and father had passed away a long time ago. It was a wonder the government hadn't sent him to a children's home, but he had managed to raise himself in the poor area they left him in.

Sasuke wasn't an idiot, and caught onto the truth pretty quickly, but decided to leave it "Cool, my mum is Japanese too" he explained "That's why I got a name like Sasuke" he laughed, holding onto the other a little tighter.

Naruto laughed too, "Shit bruv, 400 miles," he looked at the road sign "This is gonna take a few days," he said apologetically.

"Shit," Sasuke sighed, though he wasn't really upset by the thought of spending a few days with the blonde. Sasuke took the time to check out the boy. He could feel his tight ass against his own groin. Naruto had a small body for a university student, but Sasuke didn't mind this, he thought it was cute more than anything else.

The two rode for about 2 hours without much of a problem, before getting caught in a traffic jam. "This is why I got a bike," he turned round and winked at Sasuke. Sasuke melted.

Naruto weaved in and out of the traffic at a steady 10. The drivers glared at the two jealously, but the two didn't make much progress, and soon they had to stop for good. Soon it was getting dark, and Naruto decided to pull into a service station. He parked the bike in the motorcycle bay "We can stay here for the night, you okay with that mate?" he asked.

_Okay, there's chapter 2. Thanks for reviewing guys its really appreciated *hugs you guys* I decided to set it in England since in from here and I thought I might put it in a setting I know._


	3. Chapter 3

"Okay that's fine, a double room for you two gentlemen," The receptionist smiled sweetly.

"Uhh, you mean twin right?" Sasuke asked slightly worried,

"Umm no, oh dear, sorry, it's my first day… I can try…"

"No its fine," Naruto interjected, "That'll be fine, won't it Sasuke?" They walked up the stairs, Naruto put the key card into the slot, and pushed the door open. The room was modest, just a bed and a TV, with a small room with a toilet and a shower to the side. "This is nice ey?" Naruto said, jumping onto the bed and sitting on it cross legged like a kid. Sasuke nodded, smiling, noticing how small the bed actually was, he was going to need a lot of self-control tonight. Naruto picked up the remote control and turned on the TV.

It was some comedy program, but Sasuke was far more interested in watching his new friend. Every time Naruto laughed Sasuke felt something on tug on his stomach. When the program finished Naruto turned to Sasuke, "So Sasuke, you got a girlfriend?" Naruto asked childishly.

"Umm, no. have you?" Sasuke asked, not sure if he was going to like the answer.

"Oh no, I'm gay," Naruto stated laughing. Sasuke's eyes widened at the news. "it's not a problem is it?" Naruto asked worriedly.

"Oh god no not at all, I…" Sasuke paused "So you got a boyfriend?"

Naruto laughed "Nah, I don't think I have a good enough personality or people find me annoying or something, that or I'm not good looking enough… either way…" Sasuke cut him off with a searing kiss "What. The fuck. Are you talking about?" Naruto looked at Sasuke with wide eyes of shock and surprise, "All I've done since I met you was try to work out how to get into your pants," Sasuke shouted almost angrily "You're the cutest thing I've ever seen, you're so kind, I mean you gave me a lift like this without asking for anything in return... you're just beautiful," Naruto felt a tear form in his eye, before jumping on Sasuke and kissing him back, pushing him onto the bed, and running his hand through the black locks.

Naruto started to suck on Sasuke's lower lip, begging for entrance, which he granted him by opening his mouth in a loud moan. "God…" Sasuke moaned, bucking his hips into Naruto's, causing him to smile evilly.

_Gasp cliffhanger R&R!_


End file.
